


Shameless Plug fanfic

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Servamp
Genre: M/M, something that will never happen...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: if Abel weren’t Asexual...i still love himhave some smexSo, what this basically is, is a short fanfic exploring the "What If?" possibility of if Abel actually happened to let himself be coerced into letting Mikuni have his way with him (because Abel thinks its a dirty act (and might actually be afraid) and so Mikuni would have to work reeeeeeeaaaaaaally hard (in any of my current fics, not counting this one since its a What If fanfic) to actually get in bed with Abel, and even then it might not happen. So, have this scenario





	Shameless Plug fanfic

[Okay, the title is just a joke]  
  
The smaller male looked up at Mikuni nervously a moment, then sighed as he passed a hand through his hair. "A-Alright, fine...You want to try this with me? Let's go." Abel said, well aware of just exactly what it was he was getting himself into. He swallowed nervously as Mikuni nodded, following the taller male out of the shop and towards Abel's own home. Luckily [for Miku], Cain and mama were out somewhere, doing something, and so they'd not be bothered here, at least for awhile. Mikuni motioned Abel to lead them to the place he'd be most comfortable in the house, and Abel nodded as he tried to quash his nervousness, and headed up the stairs. Mikuni found the thing meant to be laid for when painting, and spread it out all the while silently apologizing.  
  
He exhaled heavily when he turned to find Abel already out of his shirt, and had to push down the desire to just jump him and pull his pants off right then. Abel shivered as he knew Mikuni was watching him, and sighed as he stripped further, growling "You get naked too..." Mikuni blinked, then chuckled as he said "Sure, sure." and began to do just that. He was much quicker about it then Abel, and without a sound he disappeared then returned with what he'd been looking for. "Abel, come here." and Abel turned, stopping dead when he saw the tube in Mikuni's hand. A whimper he could not stop escaped him, and he quivered a little as he dragged his feet a bit in approaching the taller male. Mikuni seemed to grow impatient, for he grabbed Abel and pulled him closer.  
  
Abel gave an undignified squawk, trying to shove Mikuni back with a palm to the face, but Mikuni instead caught and kissed his palm. Abel's face flared red, and he turned his gaze away, gasping as he was pushed down onto the mat thing beneath them, looking up at Mikuni. He closed one eye as Mikuni kissed the eyelid, shivering and splaying the fingers of one hand on Mikuni's arm. His cheeks heated upon realizing his own thoughts on how muscular but smooth and soft the arm was, and he gasped as Mikuni then nibbled his ear and licked down his neck. He yelped and arched up when Mikuni swiftly moved to one rosy bud, saying "M-Mikuni, no..." but ignored by the somewhat impatient man giving his body the attention it seemed to desire (unlike Abel).  
  
Abel shuddered, jolting when Mikuni switched to the other because this time he bit it. Abel whimpered softly as gentle hands pressed his hips a bit, jerking when one found his b*n*r, panic starting to set in and causing him to gasp out "D-Don't Mikuni, it's dirty..." and try to squirm away. "Abel... Abel hush, it is not dirty. It's just something that needs to be relieved, or you could end up sick. Do you want that, Abel?" Abel shook his head, then squeezed his eyes shut and tried to keep quiet. He held out until nearer the end, when he began "Ah, nnn, uh, ah, hah...Nng, ah, M-Mikuni...Ah!" He trembled as he released, and as he panted "Hah, hah, hah." Mikuni swallowed the little bit he'd taken by sucking, then wiped his hand over the mess, raising it to his lips. "M-Mikuni, don't! It's dirty..." Abel said, and Mikuni countered with "It's not dirty, it's you. Relax Abel." he finished up at the end. "You ready for the next step?" he asked, and Abel shrugged.  
  
The smaller male winced when a finger prodded his entrance, whimpering as soon a second joined it to try and scissor him open, then a third was able to be inserted. Mikuni soon pulled them out, putting the l**e on himself then pressing against Abel's entrance. Abel gasped and yelped as it slipped in, as it was considerably larger then even three fingers together, and began to panic a bit again. "M-Mikuni, stop! It hurts!" he cried, and Mikuni brushed away the tears that welled. "Abel, it only hurts because you tensed up to try and eject the intrusion. Just try and relax, it'll be fine." Miku said, kissing his neck as he did. Abel trembled, but made himself relax, panting when Mikuni slipped in more then began to move. Mikuni soon built up speed to the point where Abel's chest was heaving and his c*c* leaked a large amount. His eyes slightly hazy and face flushed, Abel panted "M-Mikuni-" but was silenced. "Don't...Don't tell me it's dirty. It's not dirty...You are not dirty, I am not dirty, WE...we are not dirty." Mikuni said, then kissed him again and th***t with more abandon, Abel jerking and gasping "W-What was that?" Mikuni chuckled as he said "I think I just found your pleasure spot." and kept pounding into it. The "Ah, hah, hnn! Nnn, nng, ah, Mikuni, ah...Ah, nnn, hah." spurred him on, until he cam* hot inside a yelping Abel, but kept moving until Abel spurted onto the paint spatter catching mat thing, gasping "Ah, Mikuni!" not nearly a scream, but for Mikuni it was good enough. Mikuni rode out the wave with Abel, then lifted the tired boy and carried him to go take a bath (where he had to convince Abel to let him wash him, because Abel was being stubborn. At the same time, Johannes had taken Cain home and was doing him, with the dark haired boy's legs over his shoulders, and mama had run into C3 and was talking to Yumi, while Jun, his son, and Tsurugi watched.)  
  
End

**Author's Note:**

> moved...


End file.
